Would You Miss Me?
by XxAxel-koixX
Summary: .Edit Repost. Sora, Riku, and that one chick are all sitting there, when Riku asks a question. Well, let's just say that probably wasn't the best thing for him to ask...


**Would You Miss Me?  
**.‡.‡.‡.‡.  
**© _WSK_**

I know barely anyone even read this before, but I feel like I should probably edit it and repost it anyway, for the people that did read it. This is for you guys!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, and if I did, I would kill Kairi off, and turn Sora into a chick. Well, I wouldn't have to change much to do that, but that's beside the point...

* * *

It was a bright day on Destiny Island, as usual. Three teens, Sora, Kairi, and Riku, had nothing to do but sit on the beach. So that was what they were doing. They were simply laying there, basking in the sun.

Riku spoke first. "Hey guys, if we got separated, what would you do?"

It took a minute for all of them to figure it out. They'd been together all their lives; They were never far apart from each other.

"Well, I guess I'd be pretty lost without my best friends!" Sora said in that annoying 'I love my friends' voice, scratching his head.

Riku smiled. "Yeah, you would. You have a crappy sense of direction, so you'd be very lost."

Sora threw a seashell at the silver haired teen. He easily dodged it, and threw a coconut at the spikey-haired teen. He didn't dodge it. It hit him in the face, knocking him backwards a few feet.

"Oops, sorry, Sora!" Riku said, his blue eyes flashing mischievously.

Sora picked himself up, and drug himself back over to the small group. Both Riku and Kairi were laughing.

"It wasn't that funny!" He yelled, going red.

"Sora...you have...coconut in your hair!" Kairi choked out.

Sora felt the top of his head, and found that the coconut had exploded sometime during impact, and little chunks of it were hanging off the tips of his spikes.

He quickly plucked them out, and sat down, his face looking sunburned.

After Riku and Kairi regained themselves, they went back to the subject.

"Kairi, what would you do?" Riku asked, running a hand through his hair.

Kairi thought for a minute, then spoke. "I wouldn't know what to do. You guys are my best friends, so I guess I wouldn't be able to go on."

Sora and Riku rolled their eyes while Kairi was looking the other way. In truth, they didn't particularly enjoy the girl's company. She could be so melodramatic. In fact, they were willing to test her theory about her not being able to go on without them, but that plan would be executed later on.

"I have a question for you two," She said. "If I disappeared, or went away, would you miss me?"

There was an akward silence between them, which Kairi didn't seem to notice. She sat there, looking at Riku expectantly.

"Uh...Sora, why don't you go first?" Riku said nervously.

Sora glared at Riku. "Uh...um...I...I dunno..." Sora stuttered, caught off-guard.

Kairi's eyes suddenly went very dark. If looks could kill, Sora would have been to hell and back twenty times over.

"You don't know? You don't know whether or not you would miss me! You even dare to have a second thought about it?"

Riku flinched as Sora got his ass kicked, buried, dug up, and kicked again.

After Kairi was done, Sora wasn't Sora any more. He was more of a giant tangle of pain. His hair was even more dishelved than it normally was, his clothes were torn to bits, his necklace was wrapped around his mouth like a gag-cloth, and his arms and legs were strewn at odd angles.

Kairi brushed her hands off, and smiled sweetly. She kicked Sora over and said in a nice little voice, "Well, Sora? Would you miss me?"

Sora mumbled a muffled "Yes."

Kairi smiled and booted Sora across the beach. She turned toward Riku, a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Riku, would you miss me?" She asked.

Riku backed up a little bit, a huge sweat drop rolling down his forehead. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Uh...what's that, Mom? You want me to come home and eat? Okay, I'll be right there!" He yelled at nothing.

He turned around and ran away as quickly as his athletic legs could carry him.

Kairi blinked. "I thought his mom was on vacation in Peru." She said to herself.

Meanwhile, Sora had managed to snap his bones back in place. He was limping home as fast as he could. But Kairi caught up with him, and walked along beside him.

"Sora, if I disappeared or went away, would you look for me?" She asked.

Sora screamed a really girly scream, and ran away quicker than Riku, leaving a confused Kairi standing there.

She looked puzzled for a moment, then smiled. "They must care for me so much that they can't express it!" Kairi, being the ignorant spycho she was, ran after Sora, who had caught up with Riku, yelling, "Hey guys, wait up!"

* * *

_**WSK: **_Yes, I am aware Ireally didn't do anything to change this, but I don't care. Maybe more people will see this and read it! As always, please review, and flames will be used to set Kairi on fire. So don't bother. 


End file.
